


Lost in Space

by SorchaR



Series: In the Shadows of Tall Buildings [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, M/M, use of homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always fulfills his commitments - even when he maybe shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Space

**Author's Note:**

> All praise to Mol McMahon for beta. The title is my fault alone.

Two TV commentators stand in front of a cheering crowd. The female commentator speaks, smiling at the camera. "It's a lovely day here in Geba as we welcome the king and the prince consort."

"It sure is, Ann," the male reporter agrees. "This is the first time they've visited us since their wedding."

"Actually, Tom, the king has never visited in an official capacity, and it's been quite a long time since we last hosted Prince Jack." Ann ignores the glare Tom shoots her way. "From the looks of it, people here still hold him up as a hero for his role in driving out the Gath troops that held us under siege during the war." She waves her hand around. "Look at all the signs."

Tom laughs. "Well, _I_ hold him up as a hero because he's showing up despite having emergency dental work this morning. I'd be home in bed, crying like a baby."

"I'm sure you would, Tom."

A disturbance starts near one end of the route, and Tom frowns. "Looks like the Temple of Truth is here as well. I wonder how our royal visitors will feel about that."

"I'm sure they're used to paying no attention to that sort of ruckus," Ann replies.

Tom's comment of "Did you seriously just use the word 'ruckus'?" is swallowed up by a huge cheer from the crowd as a limo pulls up and King David and Prince Consort Jack climb out. 

*****

"Are you sure you're up for this?" David asks in concern, hand on Jack's lower back to guide him. "You're looking a little pale."

"I always look pale," Jack replies serenely. "I've been known to get a sunburn from the moon." He frowns. "I guess that would be a moonburn. Never mind."

David groans. "I'm putting you back in the limo," he says, taking Jack's elbow. 

"No, no, no!" Jack bats David's hand away. "They've already seen me. They'll think I'm afraid of them."

"No, they won't," David says, but it's pretty obvious that Jack's mind is made up. "All right. Just...just be good."

"I," Jack retorts with great dignity, "am always good."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

A reporter follows them, accompanied by a cameraman, as they move down the line, shaking hands and signing autographs and kissing the occasional baby - or in Jack's case, exclaiming over every baby and how much he or she looks like Joshua at that age. People seem to be taking Jack's ebullience in stride; either the story of the broken tooth and emergency repair has already made the rounds, or people in Geba are remarkably understanding.

David is just about thinking that this is going to go just fine, when they hear the sounds of chanting. They turn to see a group from the Temple of Truth, and David groans. Normally, Jack would make a point of paying them no attention, but at the moment...

 _God, if You have ever loved me, and I know You have, please make Jack ignore them._

Apparently, God feels no need to prove His love, because Jack tugs on David's hand, dragging him over to the protesters. A small, round middle-aged woman is in the front of the group, and Jack cocks his head and gives her sign a critical look, then takes out the marker he's been signing photos with. He grabs the piece of cardboard out of her hands; as she and the rest of the group stare, open-mouthed, he scratches out a word, writes in another, and then, appearing to think about it, scratches out that one and puts a third in its place. He does the same on the bottom of the sign, then hands it back over to her with a beatific smile. "There, now it's right."

The camera zooms in on the sign, which had previously read "FAGET KING GILBOA'S DOOM." It now says " ~~FAGET~~ ~~FAGGOT~~ BISEXUAL KING GILBOA'S ~~DOOM~~ MOST AWESOME AMAZING KING EVER." Under that, Jack's signed his name with a flourish.

As the Temple member stares at him, dumbfounded, Jack bends over the barrier and kisses the top of her head. "You're too pretty to be so mean," he says. "You should get a kitten."

David's hand is over his eyes, and he may possibly be sending up a prayer to God to set the TV cameras on fire, but he will not confirm that if asked. It's not like God has been paying attention so far, after all. 

"Your Highness," the female reporter says, and David risks a peek from under his hand to watch the horror unfold. "Can you explain what you just did?"

"Of course," Jack says happily. "Her sign was wrong, so I fixed it. At first, I was just going to correct her spelling, but then I realized it would still be wrong because David's not gay, he's bisexual."

_Please don't let him say, "Just ask my sister." **Please** don't let him say, "Just ask my sister."_

"And then I fixed the bottom part -"

_**Finally**. I was beginning to think You were ignoring me._

"- because David's incredible and awesome and he could never be the doom of anything except maybe that tank he blew up that time when he rescued me during the war." Jack wraps his arm around David and kisses his cheek. "I love you, man."

David awkwardly pats Jack's hand, resting on his shoulder. "I love you, too, Jonathan."

Jack turns back to the reporter. "And then I realized that that woman is probably a really nice person inside and if she had something to love, like a kitten, she wouldn't have any time to hate."

"That's very kind of you, Your Highness," the reporter says, obviously trying hard not to laugh. "Your Majesty, do you have any comment?"

"Yes." David has to talk over Jack's shoulder, as Jack is now hugging him tight and humming contentedly. "When the dentist tells you that the pain medication can cause abnormal behavior, he means it."


End file.
